When Forced to Choose
by crystalphoenix3
Summary: Yami Bakura decides to kill Yugi, and gives Ryou a choice. End his own life or watch his friends die. What will Ryou choose? One Shot.


Crystalphoenix here:  Here's a nice new angsty one shot for everyone out there.  I hope everyone enjoys this.  I don't own Yugioh, but feel free to read, enjoy, and review anyway. 

            "I am going to kill Yugi Moto."

            "What," Ryou shouted as he spun around to face Bakura.

            "You heard me you idiot.  I'm going to kill Yugi Moto."

            "Why?"

            "I thought that it was obvious or is it that you are just too stupid to realize why I would do it."

            Ryou simply looked up at Bakura and said nothing.

            "Fine, I shall have to explain it to you.  If I kill Yugi Moto it will be much easier to steal the puzzle.  With the boy dead the pharaoh will not be able to leave the puzzle, and I will easily take its power."

            "You . . . you can't do that."

            "And why not?"

            "I won't let you!"

            "And how do you propose to stop me?  There is no way for you to.  I will simply take your body over, and you will not be able to stop me.  All I have to do is to wait for nightfall.  It will be easier to kill Yugi while he is sleeping."

            "I'm not going to let you!"

            "Insolent boy," Bakura said as he slapped Ryou across the face, "You cannot stop me.  Your body is merely a vessel.  You were created solely for the purpose of serving me.  You do not have what it takes to stop me from taking over your body so you have no course of action to stop me from killing Yugi."

            "I'll find a way to stop you!"

            "You are always very amusing yadounshi.  I think that in honor of your humor that after I kill Yugi I will kill that decrepit grandfather of his.  Then what was his name oh yes, Joey.  After Joey that idiot girl who keeps spouting friendship speeches, Tea, then Tristan.  Next I believe I will go after the Kaiba brothers.  I will kill the little one first.  No, I have a better idea. I'll take him, before I kill him.  Such innocence should not be wasted."

            "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends," Ryou said as he tried to punch Bakura who easily dodged his attack.

            "Finally growing a backbone are we?  I'm surprised at you yadounshi.  If I had known that threatening your friends would get this kind of response out of you I would have done it sooner."

            "I am going to stop you."

            "Is this another one of your attempts at humor?  The only way for you to stop me is to end your own life.  I highly doubt that you are capable of such an act."

            "I'll warn them!  I'll call Yugi and tell him to leave."

            "And what good would that do?  I will simply use the ring to find him.  Tracking down the others will be just as easy.  You only have only one option to choose from.  It is either you or them, and I believe that their blood will taste very sweet.  You have until nightfall to decide."

            Bakura laughed as he heard Ryou slam his door shut, and lock it.

            _Stupid yadounshi.__  He thinks that I couldn't pick that lock if I wished.  It would merely be a waste of my time and energies especially now that I have to pick out my weapon for the night.  I wish that I had time to steal a new one, but I'm sure that one I already have will do fine.  _

Ryou sat in his room.  The only sound in the house was the scratching of a pen as he furiously wrote a note, knowing that nightfall was not far away.

            "Yadounshi, are you ready?  It is time to say goodbye to your friends," Bakura said as he walked up to Ryou's bedroom door and tried to turn the doorknob forgetting that Ryou had locked it earlier, "Yadounshi, you should know by now that locking this door will not keep me out."

            Bakura quickly picked the lock and opened the door to see Ryou standing in the middle of his room with a knife in his hand.

            "And what exactly are you planning on doing with that, yadounshi?  You know that it will have no effect on me."

            "It's not for you," Ryou said as he plunged the knife into his stomach his white sweater turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

            A wave of pain washed over Bakura as he watched Ryou fall to the floor.  He raced over to Ryou's side unable to believe that he was capable of committing suicide.

            "Now you'll never hurt anyone ever again," Ryou hissed.

            "Shhh, don't talk.  I'll get a healer.  You'll be fine," Bakura said while stroking Ryou's face.

            "Heh, they'd never get here in time.  I've stopped you Bakura.  I promised myself that I'd never let you hurt anyone ever again even at the expense of my own life, and that's what I've done."

            "Please, yadounshi, don't die, please.  I don't want you to die."

            "You don't care!  I'm just a vessel, remember?  You're just upset that you won't be able to kill Yugi.  You'll never be able to obtain the power of the items."

            "I don't want it!  I don't want any of the items.  I just want you to get better.  I'll go get a healer.  He'll make you all better, and then everything will be back to normal."

            "Normal?  Normal like the hiding from my friends, normal like the beatings I get every night, normal like trying to stop you from killing people I care about?  No, I can't wait to die," Ryou shouted as he picked the knife up again poised to strike again.

            "No," Bakura shouted as he knocked the knife out of Ryou's hand, "I'll get the healer.  They'll make you better, and then I'll never do anything to make you unhappy again.  Okay, Ryou?"

            "Yes Bakura, soon everything will be okay.  Soon everything will be perfect," Ryou said groping for the knife unsure of where it had landed earlier.

            "That's a good yadounshi.  Yes, everything will be fine.  I will go get the healer and he will make you better.  Then we will be better. You just wait yadounshi," Bakura said before stroking Ryou's face one last time.  

            Bakura turned his back on Ryou as he headed for the phone.  He felt himself being pulled back towards the ring.  He turned around and saw Ryou blood pouring out of the wound in his stomach, blood seeping out of the corners of his mouth, his eyes glazed over, and the blade sticking out of Ryou's chest.

            "No, yadounshi.  I was getting a healer.  Why?  Why did you leave me Yadounshi?  Why didn't you just let me kill them?  We would have been happy then.  I could have given you anything you wanted then.  You could have had new friends.  Why did I make you choose?"

            A cry rang out in the night as a still mourning yami was banished back into his item.


End file.
